


【Damijay】Catch you if you fall.

by Blameonme



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Damian Wayne is the Demon's Head, Dom Damian Wayne, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain Kink, Sub Jason Todd, Whipping
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blameonme/pseuds/Blameonme
Summary: “按照我的方式来，明白吗？你只能被允许释放欲望，而不是发泄。”因为一次时空混乱，Damian Wayne遇见了他另一个世界的同位体，以及一些不应该看到的东西。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 118





	【Damijay】Catch you if you fall.

**Author's Note:**

> 逆序42，奥古米x缄默桶。背景是米把跟老爷打了一架之后的桶带回了刺客联盟。  
> PWP。自愿的D/S关系。Pain kink。Whipping。  
> 两个米用Damian Wayne和达米安·奥·古区分。

*  
显然，这违背了他的家庭教育。作为一个客人，甚至是时空的外来者，他本不应该在未经允许的情况下擅自行动。不过另一方面来说，Damian Wayne并不真的认为自己是外来者。毕竟，这里是刺客联盟——即使是另一个地球的刺客联盟——他从小长大的、被教导他终将会拥有这该死的一切的地方。

这种想法无疑会惹恼他的同位体——同时也是这个地方真正的主人，Damian了解他的想法就像了解自己的一样。不过话说回来，那家伙也不配让他取悦。

他在这座古老而厚重的建筑中饶有兴趣地探索，想知道那个比他年长的同位体把这地方改造成了什么鬼样子。他，当然了，从来没怀疑过自己会继承蝙蝠侠的披风，但如果刺客联盟唾手可得的话，他想他当然不会拒绝，他生而拥有这些。

出于很多原因——最主要的应该是他顶着一张跟他们的主人如出一辙、只是还保留着一点男孩圆润弧度的面孔——没有人来阻拦他，所以他一脚踏入他人无权涉足的禁地。

那应该是达米安·奥·古的房间。那种华丽的、奢侈的、繁复至极又无用的装饰。Damian撇了撇嘴，对他的品味不屑一顾。也许是出于不会有人敢擅闯的自信，或者一些更纠缠的原因，镶着金线和蓝绿宝石的门敞开了一道缝，斜斜露出一条踏入另一端的通道。

Damian应该转身就走，他可没有那种庸俗无聊的窥私欲。但一股无可救药的冲动将他的脚步钉死在地毯上，点燃它的是一声细微脆弱的哭喊。

“达米、嗯，达米安——”

它无声地引爆了Damian身体里的炸弹，火星一路从脊椎烧到大脑。正处于成年边缘的男孩几乎全身僵直，感觉喉咙像填满了沙子一样干燥而炙热。

他分辨出了那道声音。

Damian见过这个世界的杰森·陶德，他排行第二的兄长在这里年纪跟他差不多，甚至那张浸泡过拉撒路之池的、白皙细嫩的脸颊显得比他还要稚气，看起来就像个用金币和宝石堆砌出来的、娇生惯养的小少爷。他跟他的——也许现在还不是他的，但早晚会是的，区别只是他想不想要而已——Jason Todd很像，但更锋利、更尖锐，Damian能一眼看出从他嘴角时时刻刻露出的迷茫的愤怒，像把刀尖雪白的出鞘匕首。而Jason已经学会了在不必要的时候收敛锋芒。没有刀鞘的利刃看起来是危险的，就像看着一个孩子手握黄金，它像玻璃一样坚硬而易碎。

所以，Damian不仅没有离开，甚至鬼使神差地走了过去。门缝透出来的视角随着他的靠近而变宽，直到他能看见小半个房间。他停下了，从胸腔里涌出的呼吸都开始变得艰涩困难。

他看见陶德跪趴在地毯上，刺绣的毯子有柔软而厚重的流苏和毛茸茸的表面，男孩必须得费点劲才能保持平衡。他白天穿的金绿色长袍被随手丢在一旁，Damian忍不住揣测他的同位体帮他挑选，甚至为他亲手穿上这件衣服时是不是就在想同一件事：这件长袍只需要轻轻一扯，就会从那段瘦削的肩头滑落下来？

达米安坐在陶德面前，森绿色的眼睛居高临下地在男孩裸露的皮肤上逡巡，Damian注意到他的肌肉为炽热的视线而绷紧，他喜欢被注视，就像追求被需要的感觉。

“达米安……”陶德又叫了一声，他的声音听起来像是在喉咙里揉碎的呜咽，他发出剧烈的呼吸声：“停、停下，求你？”

“你知道在这个时候应该怎么说，陶德。”达米安冰冷地拒绝了他。

在这个时候把自己可怜兮兮的宠物抱起来放在膝头安慰也许是个不错的选择，如果换做Damian就会这么做，但他没有。达米安和陶德正在探索一个陌生而危险的领域，在那根岌岌可危的细线上建立一种扭曲的、但他们都需要的关系。支配和服从。不会真正刺伤的羞辱。他们都享受这个。有些风险，但如果不是付出可能被灼伤的代价，玩火还有什么乐趣呢？

“我很——”陶德深吸了一口气，Damian能看出他正在跟自己的骄傲搏斗，他与生俱来的拒绝屈服的本能——他生命中很大一部分都被用来避免任何与服从相似的事——那张脸上流露出既抗拒又渴望的矛盾神情，“我很、嗯……抱歉，主人……”

达米安不为所动。他嘴里说出的每一句话都像是残忍的宣判。“你违反了我的每一道命令。当我说停下的时候，你没有。你放任自己陷入险境。你故意让自己受伤。”

“我没有——啊啊！别再——！”陶德试着否认，但那句话说到一半就被打断了。现在Damian才注意到背景里若有若无、连绵不断的震动声，那双修长的腿绷直了，腿根的肌肉紧张地抽搐着，看起来像是随时会跌倒在地毯上。

Todd，至少表面上看起来，并不像有自毁倾向的疯子。Damian想。但他潜意识里没有试着去伤害自己吗？包括他默许别人对他的所作所为？那些他故意挑衅、激怒、逼迫对方做出伤害他的选择？没人想死。就像Todd说的那样。可是也不是每一个人都很想活着。

“所以你需要得到点教训。”达米安宣布，他站起来，从武器架上选择了他想要的那个。一支漆黑的皮鞭，末端如奥古家一贯的品味装饰着深绿色镶金的握柄。他拿起它，在空中试了试手，鞭稍击打在骤然压缩的空气上发出一声清脆的巨响。

陶德的脊背抖了抖，好像那支鞭子刚才抽在了他的尾椎上。

“在开始之前，”皮鞭顺着陶德的脊椎慢慢落了下来，然后转到柔软的臀缝之间，色情地戳弄着他正努力夹紧的、嫩红色的穴口，男孩发出破碎的吐息。“告诉我你还记得我们的安全词。”

“是的……操……”陶德的喉结在脖颈上滑动，从那里开始的皮肤泛起了一片晕红。“哥谭……”

“很棒。”达米安说，“但我希望你为了我忍耐接下来的一切。尽力去忘掉它。”

他是在说一句双关吗，Damian想知道。一个潜移默化的训练？

“好——嗯啊！”陶德的回答被猛地落在臀尖的鞭子卡在了嗓子里。达米安用上了残酷的力道，他差点失去平衡，双手抓着毛毯挣扎的动作看起来像一头开始学着靠四肢站立的幼鹿。白皙的皮肤立刻留下一条清晰的红痕。

Damian重重吞咽着，口干舌燥的感觉越来越让他没法忽视。那个总是把他当成小孩照顾的家伙——或者说至少是他的同位体——像雌兽一样脆弱地趴在地上，将最隐秘的地方在他面前敞开，摆出一个等待抽打、或者狠操的姿势。如果现在停下、走开，也许他还能用平常的态度对待他的兄长，但他控制不住自己的视线，如果可以的话他想把他钉死在床上。

又一下。陶德尖叫着，他好像太紧张了，把身体里的玩具又吞进去了一截，整张脸像是喝了酒一样泛着醉醺醺的颜色，浅蓝色的眼睛蒙起一层水雾。Damian从来不知道只需要看一眼Todd，就能让他产生强烈的虐待他的冲动。

显然达米安跟他没什么区别。他挥鞭的动作又快又重，每次都从陶德喉咙里扯出一串支离破碎的呻吟。Damian能看出他在艰难地忍耐着，甚至不仅仅是忍受痛苦，也在忍受快感，他的性器在折辱中颤巍巍地勃起，顶端在灯下淫秽地流水。如果他承受不住他会求饶的，但他没有。

“操，不、不，疼……”皮鞭再次落下时，陶德忍不住向前爬了两步，无意识地想要躲开，交错的鞭痕已经在他臀瓣上连成了一片，像是会溢出汁水的成熟果实：“达米安……”

该死。听到自己的名字从陶德嘴里叫出来，Damian发现他硬得发疼。

达米安踩住他的脚踝，粗糙的靴底在皮肤上摩擦两下，男孩立刻全身绷紧了，僵在原地一动也不敢动。接下来的两鞭打在腿根，柔韧的鞭稍卷过阴茎，陶德剧烈地哆嗦了一下，仰起脖颈发出夹杂着啜泣的尖叫。这个角度Damian看不清他的表情，他迫切地想知道那张脸是不是被泪水打湿。“停、停下，我想射，让我射——”

“不。”达米安残忍地拒绝了，“按照我的方式来，明白吗？你只能被允许释放欲望，而不是发泄。”

黑发男孩一下一下地点着头，像是那种关节会活动的乖巧瓷娃娃。Damian怀疑他是否真的在听，因为他看起来已经完全迷失在昏沉沉的欲望中了。他蜷成一团大口大口地喘息，过了好一会才能挤出完整的句子：“绑住我……”

达米安脸上极快地掠过一丝笑容：“你想要这个，是吗？”

陶德默认了。现在那把鞭子前端缠绕在他翘起的阴茎根部，漂亮的握柄埋进了穴口中。达米安把它推进去时花了点力气，男孩颤抖着，混合着汗水和泪水的液珠从下巴尖滴到地毯上。Damian能想象出那粗糙的表面是如何碾平后穴的每一寸褶皱，镶嵌的宝石撑开紧窄的内壁，然后把体内的玩具推到更深的地方。达米安满意地看着他精心装扮的宠物。

这是Damian能想象出来最色情，但是又诡异的神圣的画面。他不得不承认陶德有一副完美的肉体，线条漂亮而流畅的肌肉让他看起来更像艺术品，而不是色情录像里的画面。他死死盯着对方收窄的腰和结实的大腿，开始回忆Todd被紧身衣包裹着的身体看上去是否同样如此。

“很好。”达米安抚摸着他的头发，手指插入柔软的黑发之间。“别想用死去逃避，只要你还有一口气，我都会把你再丢进拉撒路之池一次。”

“现在，你可以得到你的奖励了。”

陶德几乎迫不及待地爬过去，趴在达米安的两腿之间，用牙齿扯开他的腰带，然后小心翼翼地剥掉那层贴身布料，达米安当然早就勃起了，暗红色的、湿热的性器顶端抵在那张白皙脸颊上的画面淫秽得不行。Damian回想起接受过的意志训练，他的同位体像在别人身上发泄控制欲一样控制着自己的冲动，而不是立刻把陶德按在随便哪个地方操翻。

黑发男孩深吸一口气，含住了达米安的性器，完全吞下对方的尺寸对他来说有点吃力，那张薄唇被完全撑开，亮闪闪的液体抹到了他的唇角和下颌上。但是他仍旧努力地打开口腔，让达米安操进温暖紧窄的喉管。他表现得好像那是他唯一想要的东西。

他渴望的表情……Damian想，有一部分的他是真的想要，另一部分的他则在努力扮演那个角色。他和达米安都在说服他他需要这个，就像他需要感觉到自己正在活着。

Damian遇见Todd的时候他就已经是红头罩了，但现在他想知道那个时候的Todd是否同样如此——从拉撒路之池复活却发现世界已经抹去了他的存在，希望得到蝙蝠侠的回应但一无所获？这个世界的陶德被达米安带了回去，那当时的Todd呢？

*  
达米安自上而下地盯着杰森，看着他艰难、但是顺从地一次又一次吞下他的阴茎，高挺的鼻梁埋进被舔湿的阴毛之间，脸颊因为吮吸露出一个漂亮而淫荡的凹陷。当他含到最深处时，喉头会因为恐惧而夹紧，肌肉抽搐着不断挤压着入侵者，杰森的眼圈都开始泛红，但他强忍着抗拒的冲动，为了他。就是这样，一点点不会造成伤害的痛苦，它们是创伤的替代品。

杰森一边舔一边忍不住向上用迷雾般的蓝眼去看达米安，想看清他现在究竟是什么表情，想知道他是否跟自己一样沉浸在情欲中。

达米安的手掌落在他的脸颊、下颌和脖颈上，像是安抚被雨淋湿的野猫。“做得很棒。”如果你想驯养一只野性难驯的动物就得这么做，用鞭子和蜜糖，一点一点给予甜头。他用鞋尖慢慢地顶弄着杰森的性器，湿漉漉的前端立刻把他的靴子弄得一塌糊涂，那里因为射精的冲动而充血，但又被绑着没法发泄，男孩从腿根到阴茎都在颤抖，强忍着凑上去操达米安的皮靴的冲动。

杰森呜咽一声，让阴茎退出口腔：“不、不行，操，停下，达米安，求你——”他脸上的表情看上去又痛苦又欢愉，所以达米安决定他不会回应杰森的乞求，他膨胀的施虐欲想看着他的男孩被逼到边缘，看他因为身体和精神的崩溃而啜泣，反正他总会把他扯回来。

“继续。”达米安命令道。他的靴底把泛红的性器踩在柔软的地毯上摩擦，他知道杰森喜欢这种程度的轻微疼痛。

“操你的，该死，我不能……”杰森像是被激怒了一样开始往外冒脏话，但软弱沙哑的声音让他听起来更像色厉内荏。

“继续。”达米安重复了一遍，“要么我就先用肥皂帮你洗洗嘴。”

杰森用那双蓝眼睛恶狠狠地瞪着达米安，显然他言出必行，甚至他以前就这么干过，含着肥皂让他根本控制不住自己嘴里的口水。遭受惩罚的糟糕回忆涌了上来，他退缩了。另一部分的他知道这是他们正在玩的游戏的组成部分，他必须不断重复地意识到达米安不会真正伤害他这个事实，目的是在两个更偏向于孤狼的家伙之间建立信任。

杰森用手扶着达米安的阴茎，然后一口气含到了底。太满了。他的嘴巴被填得没有一丝空隙，被打开的肌肉紧张地裹紧抗拒，卡住的喉咙里本能地分泌出大量唾液试图让异物滑出去，但是杰森没有这么做，他期望能快点摆脱无法纾解的欲望。

达米安低喘一声，鼓励般地按住杰森的脑后。他听话的宠物加快了吞咽的节奏，柔软的舌尖不断舔过那道裂缝，卷走溢出的前液。男孩被训练得很好，会顺从地吞下所有达米安放进去的东西。

他的呼吸开始变得急促，杰森的口腔又湿又热，他像是被一团温暖柔和的水流包裹，又像是坠入浓重的迷雾中，强烈的快感击打着脊椎。他知道自己已经到达了边缘。达米安咬紧牙关，捏住杰森的下颌，按照自己的节奏重重地抽插几下，杰森小声地呛咳起来，生理性的泪水打湿了潮红的脸颊，但他任凭达米安粗暴地使用。再次顶开软腭时，阴茎跳动两下，达米安低吼着，在他嘴里爆发出来。热流密密地覆盖上喉咙的每一寸角落，杰森吃力地吞咽着，多余的精液在达米安退出来的同时从唇角滑落，再顺着肌肉线条滴落到锁骨和胸膛上。

达米安停了一会，欣赏这幅煽动欲望的画面。他擦去杰森脸上交织混杂的泪水和精液，露出一个赞赏的微笑。“现在，坐上来。”

杰森知道现在是得到他的奖励的时候了，他爬上达米安的膝头，血液循环不畅的大腿已经酥麻，他跌跌撞撞的动作看起来像是直接扑进了对方怀里。他跨坐在达米安的大腿上，达米安一边握住他硬得发疼的性器，包裹在掌心里抚慰，一边问道：“你想射了吗？”

“操，当然！”杰森发出破碎的喘息，脖颈控制不住地向后仰，勾勒出一条漂亮的弧线，如果不是达米安抱住他他大概会软绵绵地化成一团。他啜泣着尖叫道：“求你，达米安——”

“那就射吧。”达米安把鞭子解开丢到一边，握柄从后穴拔出来的时候牵扯着内壁，湿漉漉的液体从合不拢的穴口中淌了出来。达米安快速地揉捏两下红肿的性器，杰森的手抓紧了他的肩膀，整个人都在剧烈地颤抖，一连串失控的哭喊从他的嘴巴里冒了出来，像是溺水者抱紧浮木一样小声地叫达米安的名字。杰森抵达了高潮，几乎失神的双眼茫然地盯着精液爆发在达米安的掌心，有些溅射到了他镶着金边的外袍上。

“天、天啊……”杰森气喘吁吁地喃喃，精疲力尽地趴在达米安肩上。达米安抱住他，完全不在乎精液蹭脏了他的袍角。“你表现得很棒，杰森，非常棒。”

杰森慢慢地从强烈快感的余韵中缓了过来，他眨了眨眼，露出一个混合着狡黠和得意的笑容：“谢谢。”如果他做得很好的话达米安总是会确保他清楚这一点。他们反复地逼迫他挖掘那些黑暗病态的情绪，然后再用官能上的刺激把他扯回来。达米安总是会接住他，而不是放任他陷入一次次更深更重的坠落。

他出现在布鲁斯面前，作为一个幽灵、一个从地底爬出的腐朽之物，希望能从他的养父脸上看到悔恨，但他没有。他的确复活了，但某一部分却永远死在了那具幽暗潮湿的棺材里。

那天晚上他被暴风雨淋湿，浑身狼狈地跑回他临时寻找的安全屋，靠在墙边借着微弱的月光给自己包扎。然后达米安直接从窗外闯了进来，把他笼罩在影子的一团黑暗中，狂风呼啸着灌入大开的窗户，金绿色的外袍在风中猎猎作响。

杰森警惕地瞪着高大的男人，他所穿的服饰强烈的地域风格很眼熟，但那张面孔对杰森来说非常陌生。他不记得他见过他，或者说，至少被丢进拉撒路之池恢复记忆之后没有见过。

“我是达米安·奥·古。”他听见对方居高临下的骄矜语气，“刺客联盟新任首领。”

达米安。所以他是塔利亚的儿子。杰森的嗓音有点干涩，以他现在糟糕的状态实在没把握击败这家伙——如果他们是要打架的话：“……你要干什么？”

下一秒他整个人被拎起来落到了对方怀里。操。死而复生之后他原本稚嫩单薄的体型已经长开了很多，有时候他必须得不停提醒自己才能适应他的身体，但现在达米安抱着他就好像抱着的是一只瘦弱的猫。“你他妈的——”他一边怒吼一边拼命挣扎，但抵在脊椎上的尖刀让他不得不冷静下来。

达米安看着他，那双猫眼石般的绿眼睛在暗处亮得刺眼。“我要把你带走。”他趾高气昂地宣布。

“操！该死，操你的达米安！”达米安根本没管他的大声咒骂，直接把他打包塞进停在门外的车厢里，扣紧的安全带像是把他捆在了座位上。然后他们一路驶到了机场——妈的，他竟然还开了私人飞机过来，这家伙是不是脑子有病啊！

达米安把他放在身边——放，或者叫圈养——他从塔利亚为他找的老师身上学到了怎么狙击、怎么杀人、怎么计算炸药使用量，而达米安教他怎么成为一个刺客。他身上有着与生俱来的超凡天赋，每个教导过他的人都明白这一点，他以为达米安想要一个听话的杀人机器，或者是一只用来泄欲的长着利爪的宠物，但他很快意识到他错了。达米安想要的更多、更完整，他在杰森的灵魂上刻下自己的印记。

他们尝试了一些羞辱式的场景去逼近骄傲的前任知更鸟的底线。“没关系，陶德。”达米安说，“你知道我总会抓住你的。”

没关系。杰森在心里重复了一句，凑上去亲吻达米安的嘴唇。他现在就感觉很安全。

达米安的抚摸把杰森从飘远的思绪中唤了回来。他的手指插入了杰森湿软的后穴，夹住那个在挤压中越来越深的跳蛋，把它拽了出来，穴口条件反射地夹紧，手指搅弄时咕啾咕啾的水声响得刺耳。杰森的脸红了，特别是达米安将湿漉漉的跳蛋展示给他看的时候，它在灯下闪着淫秽的亮光。

“看，你流了这么多水……我把你教得这么淫荡吗，嗯？或者是蝙蝠侠？”

听到那个词让杰森的身体绷紧了，脸上有一瞬间露出了茫然和破碎的神情，好像不知所措的羊羔。达米安开始担忧他是不是逼得太狠了，但很快杰森就调整过来，放荡地露齿而笑：“你想把你干过的混账事推到别人头上吗？”

“我要怎么负责？”达米安的胳膊顺着腰环下去，手掌揉捏着鞭打之后发烫的臀肉，勃起的阴茎在一张一合的肌肉环上暗示性地打圈。“你想让我操你吗？”

“对，操我——唔！”达米安卡住他的腰，让他换了个姿势，整个人朝着门口的方向，杰森现在才意识到他们甚至迫不及待到连房门都没锁，后知后觉的羞耻涌了上来。但达米安猛地插入他的身体之后他立刻就没有多余的心思去想那些了，只能随着达米安的动作张开腿迎合，不断击打着脊椎的剧烈快感把他的理智搅得溃不成军。

达米安一边又快又重地打开湿热的甬道，一边用手指玩弄着杰森的胸口，拉扯他亲手穿上去的漂亮乳环。“你喜欢被别人看……不是吗？”

“什、什么？”杰森发出一串夹杂着呻吟的咕哝声，晕晕乎乎的大脑根本无法思考达米安在说什么：“不，我、我……喜欢……啊啊——”

*  
Damian一连两天都沉浸在强烈的悔恨和懊恼情绪中，即使他已经回到了他熟悉的那个世界，也不用再面对那两个家伙。他不对劲状态之明显已经到了不只是夜翼和蝙蝠侠，就连红头罩都忍不住主动问他“到底发生了什么”的程度。

该死。他本来早该知道。换做是他也会这么做的，如果他是刺客联盟，或者蝙蝠洞的主人，他要做的第一件事当然就是把整个领地都掌控在手心里。所以达米安会发现他在偷窥简直是理所当然的事情，只是他当时被冲昏了头脑才会把这些统统抛在脑后。

但是达米安明明知道他在那儿，他知道却还是容忍他几乎看完了全程。有一部分原因是因为他们本来就是同一个人，但更主要、更隐秘的原因Damian也一清二楚。他在暗示他。Jason Todd应该是Damian Wayne的，不管在哪个世界。他以前都没有意识到他的占有欲高涨到如此令人厌恶的程度。

但他无法抗拒这个念头。想法一旦产生他就再也没法忽视，它持续不断地折磨着Damian，催促他跨越那条界限。他的心是一间堆满炸药的库房，导火索只需要一丁点最微小的火星。

而那件事完完全全是个意外，或者说它微不足道得连意外都称不上。起因只是他和Todd的一次合作，Todd的制服被敌人的刀划破，尽管红头罩立刻反应过来拧身踹倒了他，胸前的布料还是撕裂了，对于久经锻炼的人来说过于白皙的胸膛露了出来。

Damian起初没有注意，别说衣服破掉，浑身是伤对义警来说都是家常便饭。但是他的观察力该死地太敏锐了，以至于他一眼就看到了Jason胸口处浅浅的伤痕。

如果不是他见过陶德他可能都不会意识到这意味着什么。

那是去掉乳环之后留下的痕迹。

回去之后Damian开始敲Jason的房门，不停地敲，直到Jason不耐烦地咆哮起来：“Damian你到底要干什么！我他妈在换衣服！”

“开门，快点，现在。”Damian用命令式的口吻说，“不然我就踹开它。”

“操！”Jason骂了一句脏话，怒气冲冲地掀开门——他确实是在换衣服，赤裸的上身都没来得及套卫衣——“你最好给我个不用你的脸擦地板的理由。”

“当然。”Damian径直闯了进去，Jason茫然地被他推到床边。“我们谈谈。”

卧室门咔嚓一声反锁上了。


End file.
